Safe And Sound
by Freedom Dancer
Summary: I stroked his cooling skin with my thumb; my eyes took in the last firm gaze at the once so mighty Fullmetal Alchemist, who lay cradled in my arms like a baby pressed against its mother. He was gone. EdOC


Safe & Sound EdKara

Ed lay limply on the ground, blood oozing out of his chest and stomach. His face was pallor, as though he'd seen a ghost. His once energetic and happy, bright golden eyes were now almost lifeless, and filling with a gleam of lost hope. The ground beneath him was stained crimson; red trailing down in little rivulets. He was being drained of the life he wanted so desperately to use to get his brother's body back. And for what; saving innocent lives when the Gate had taken so much from him and Alphonse? What did he do to deserve lying on the ground, barely a breath being able to pass through his body without agony swarming his figure? "Edward! Ed!" I shrieked, running in and straight towards his limp form.

Tears poured down my cheeks and I collapsed to my knees beside him. Almost immediately, I gently pulled his head into my arms, and carefully, situated his body between my legs. "Ed! Ed," I sobbed, partially burying my head in his shoulder. "Get up, please!"

He made a pained moan- a struggling cry that resembled a stray, injured dog that was about to die. He weakly cast a glance at me; I knew when I saw his eyes fill with tears. He was dying. He was losing the battle so quickly it brought even more racking sobs to my body. Neither of us could procrastinate death- we learned that lesson all too well the hard way. "K-Kara, t-tell Al… that I'm sorry… take care o-of him for me… and-and please" –he coughed, sputtering up some blood with his slowly bequeathing air. "S-sing me the song… S-Safe & Sound… before…"

I nodded, brushing some loose strands of his golden hair from his pale face; I didn't want to hear the rest. I couldn't. If I heard anymore, I'd die with him. And he had already left me a request to care for his little brother. I drew in an agonizing breath, and swallowing the burning lump in my taut throat; I started.

"I remember tears streaming down your face  
When I said, I'll never let you go  
When all those shadows almost killed your light  
I remember you said, Don't leave me here alone  
But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight

Just close your eyes  
The sun is going down  
You'll be alright  
No one can hurt you now  
Come morning light  
You and I'll be safe and sound…"

Ed closed his eyes and though it was hard, he inhaled a pained breath, followed by a shrill wheeze from his clenched throat. He wanted to live; it was so easy to see, yet so hard to watch his futile struggle. Death was going to win- it was mere pride keeping him alive right now.

Don't you dare look out your window darling  
Everything's on fire  
The war outside our door keeps raging on  
Hold onto this lullaby  
Even when the music's gone  
Gone…"

My chest and throat both heaved out more convulsive and useless breaths and tears. Ed's lips parted slightly for more intake of the oxygen that was slipping away. I knew he didn't have much longer.

"Just close your eyes  
The sun is going down  
You'll be alright  
No one can hurt you now  
Come morning light  
You and I'll be safe and sound

Just close your eyes  
You'll be alright  
Come morning light,  
You and I'll be safe and sound..."

When I finished off on the last two verses, Ed lost any movement he once had left. As I stared down at his body, guilt and sorrow overwhelmed me. My lips gently pressed down against his forehead and my right handed draped over his bloody stomach. "You and I'll be" – I sobbed roughly- "safe and sound, Ed… I promise; you'll be safe…"

I stroked his cooling skin with my thumb; my eyes took in the last firm gaze at the once so mighty Fullmetal Alchemist who lay cradled in my arms like a baby pressed against its mother. He was gone.

It was so impossible to believe that Edward was actually… dead. But now, no one could hurt him. Morning light would be dripping in through the cracks of the broken window at any given point in time; then he'd be fine. He truly was safe and sound, and him lying in my arms, gave me the same feeling. The war that we'd both fought was coming to a conclusion. "I'll see you soon Edward…" I murmured, closing my reddened eyes and engrossing myself in his overcoat.


End file.
